Lockdown 2014
Lockdown 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on March 9, 2014 at the Bank United Center in Miami, Florida. It was the tenth event under the Lockdown name and first event in the 2014 TNA PPV schedule. Background Lockdown featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. wrestlers portray Villains, Heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and that culminate in wrestling matces or a series of matches. As part of a working relationship between TNA and Wrestle-1, Japanese veteran wrestler The Great Muta and Seiya Sanada both will be taking part in the event. Unlike last year, Dixie Carter announced on Impact 365 that all matches at Lockdown will be competed inside of the steel cage. After A.J. Styles won the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Bound for Glory, he was stripped of the title after walking out of the company. TNA then began a World Title tournament to crown a new champion, with Magnus prevailing. Styles returned on the January 5, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling still claiming to be the legitimate champion as he was never defeated for the title. He then lost to Magnus due to TNA President Dixie Carter directing a heavy amount of interference against Styles, making Magnus undisputed champion. Samoa Joe then stepped up to challenge Magnus, labeling him a "paper champion". On the January 30 edition of Impact Wrestling, Samoa Joe and Kurt Angle defeated Magnus and Ethan Carter in a stipulated tag match. In the match, Joe forced Magnus to tap out and as a result of the stipulation put in place, he would receive a shot at the World Title. Dixie Carter caught wind that a new investor was involved with TNA. The investor was revealed on the January 30, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling to be MVP. In the following weeks, MVP explained that he had bought shares of the company through the TNA Board of Directors. Intending to clean up the company from the mess he felt Carter was making, MVP proposed they assembled their teams to compete in a Lethal Lockdown match to decide who gains full control, which Carter accepted. Madison Rayne returned to TNA on the December 12, 2013 edition of Impact Wrestling, saving ODB and embroiling in a feud with Gail Kim and her associate, Lei'D Tapa. The feud progressed a month later with Rayne earning a shot at the TNA Women's Knockout Championship held then by Kim before defeating her to become the new champion. After Kim gained a non-title win against Rayne a month later, she became entitled to a championship rematch at Lockdown. After losing the Tag Team Championships, James Storm began a feud with Gunner when Gunner pulled the Feast or Fired briefcase from Storm, which contained the World Heavyweight Championship match. On the January 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, for the first time in over two years, James Storm teamed with his former Beer Money partner, Bobby Roode, to defeat Gunner and Kurt Angle in a tag team match. After the match, Storm further taunted Gunner. On the January 23 special episode of Impact Wrestling, Gunner beat Storm in a ladder match with his Feast or Fired briefcase on the line. On the January 30th episode of Impact Wrestling, Storm apologized to Gunner for his previous actions, and later won a tag team match that night with Gunner against Bad Influence. On the February 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Storm cost Gunner his Feast or Fired match against Magnus for the World Heavyweight Championship, turning heel in the process and setting a steel cage match between the two at Lockdown. On November 21 during Impact Wrestling: Turning Point, Samuel Shaw appeared in an at home interview with Christy Hemme. On the January 2, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, Shaw made his debut by defeating Norv Fernum via submission, during which he made continuous glares at Hemme who was at ringside. Shaw later became an obsessed fan of Hemme, and started asking her on dates, including one in his house where it was shown how Shaw had a room full of posters and pictures of Hemme. On the February 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Hemme confronted Shaw about the mannequin and the room full of posters. On the February 20th Impact Wrestling, Shaw would attack Mr. Anderson in a rage after watching Hemme and Anderson converse for several minutes. Shaw then carried Hemme away after she was accidentally caught up in the ruckus and injured. As part of a talent exchange partnership between TNA and Japan based promotion Wrestle-1, Wrestle-1 founder/owner and Japanese wrestling legend Keiji Mutoh (The Great Muta) and fellow Wrestle-1 stars Yasufumi Nakanoueno and Seiya Sanada (who became TNA X Division Champion on March 2, 2014 at the TNA/Wrestle-1 Kaisen: Outbreak supershow in Tokyo, Japan) will be taking part in the event, facing TNA veterans Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) and Chris Sabin in a six-man cage match. The match marks the start of an indefinite TNA stay for Sanada. New TNA acquisition Tigre Uno will make his TNA debut at the event, wrestling Manik in a steel cage match. On January 30, 2014, Samoa Joe and Kurt Angle defeated TNA World Champion Magnus and Ethan Carter III (EC3). On February 6, 2014, Angle had a match against Magnus. However, he won by DQ, when EC3 attacked him, performing a leglock, which injured his knee. On February 27, 2014, Angle officially accepted his induction into the TNA Hall of Fame, but the ceremony was interrupted by EC3, who said he tore Angle's knee ligaments and therefore must retire. However, Angle attacked him and challenged him a match at LockDown. On March 7, 2014, Angle was attacked again by EC3. It was announced after that night's Impact that Kurt Angle, due EC3's attack, would be pulled from the Lockdown card due to a torn MCL. Results ; ; *The Great Muta, Sanada, and Yasu (Wrestle-1) defeated Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) and Chris Sabin (TNA) in a Six Man Interpromotional Tag Team Steel Cage match (9:25) *Samuel Shaw defeated Mr. Anderson (w/ Christy Hemme) in a Steel Cage match The match could only be won by escaping the cage. (10:09) *Tigre Uno defeated Manik in a Steel Cage match (7:42) *Gunner defeated James Storm in a Steel Cage Last Man Standing match (11:51) *Madison Rayne © defeated Gail Kim (W/ Lei'D Tapa) in a Steel Cage match to retain the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (8:55) *Magnus © defeated Samoa Joe by knockout in a Steel Cage match to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship The match could only way be won by submission, tap out or knockout. (19:29) *Team MVP (MVP, The Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) and Willow) defeated Team Dixie (Bobby Roode, The BroMans (Robbie E and Jessie Godderz) and Austin Aries) (w/ Dixie Carter, Rockstar Spud and DJ Z) in a Four-on-Four Lethal Lockdown match with Bully Ray as the Special Guest Referee. The winning team's leader received complete control of TNA Wrestling Operations. If Team Dixie won, Roode would have become 10% owner of TNA. (26:54) Other on-screen talent ;Commentators *Mike Tenay *Taz See also *Lockdown *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links * Results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:Lockdown